Juego
by Yimy Kes
Summary: No debería estar haciendo esto" pensó Rosali. Pero no por eso dejó de hacerlo. Y seguía jugando a ese juego en el que las cartas eran besos, mordiscos y caricias, y en que la única regla era el desenfreno. Jacob/Rosalie. Regalo para Rose' Rain Spell.


"No debería estar haciendo esto" pensó ella. Pero no dejó de hacerlo.

_-Te propongo un juego, sanguijuela rubia._

_-No jugaría contigo ni aunque amenazaras con hacerme oír tu repertorio completo de chistes pésimos de rubias, chucho asqueroso. _

"No merece la pena" se dijo a sí misma. Y no la merecía. No valía en absoluto la pena correr tantos riesgos siendo el beneficio tan efímero y la pérdida tan insoportable (con el significado real de la palabra).

_-¿Tienes miedo, chupasangres?_

_-Si eso es lo que crees tienes aún menos cerebro del que creía, perro sarnoso._

"Esto no es amor" se recordó, aunque no hacía falta. Si había algo que brillase por su ausencia en esa situación era amor. Amor, del verdadero, del que conecta a dos personas de forma milagrosa, era lo que ella tenía con Emmett. Era lo que hacía que el Paraíso estuviera a la distancia que había entre su piel y la de él. Era lo que removía algo en su pecho (dónde antes latía un corazón) cada vez que sus carcajadas resuenan en el aire. Era lo que la impulsaría a dar su vida por él sin dudarlo, lo que la hacía seguir soportando esa existencia sin propósito ni fin sólo porque él se encontraba a su lado. Amor, era lo que ahora mismo, no sentía.

_-Eso significa que juegas conmigo._

_-¿Vas a estar así todo el día?_

_-Sólo hasta que aceptes._

Él también era enorme. También era musculoso (aunque no llegaba a culturista) y su complexión era tan grande que amedrentaba. Su personalidad también tuvo en algún tiempo tal luminosidad que llevaba a compararlo con el sol. Poseía también un gran sentido del humor y podía ser salvajemente apasionado; y Rosalie sabía que si le propusiese destruir una casa aceptaría el reto encantado. Pero ni era Emmett ni hacía sentir a Rosalie que había algo por lo que esa existencia valía la pena.

_-Jamás. _

_-Eso es mucho tiempo._

_-Estupendo, porque a mí me sobra._

_-Entonces te quedarás eternamente con la duda de qué quiero proponerte. Y ten en cuenta que en tu caso es literal._

_-Nunca lo olvidaría. Pero, ¿realmente piensas que no tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que pasarme el día meditando a qué quieres jugar?_

Su piel era demasiado oscura, su voz demasiado áspera y su cuerpo demasiado caliente. Olía a algo demasiado asqueroso para que Rosalie pudiera evitar arrugar la nariz cuando sus labios chocaban, acercándola a él más de lo que había jurado que nunca estaría (a menos que fuese por encima del cadáver de él o de sus propias cenizas). La trataba con demasiada ferocidad y falta de cariño (porque, realmente, no lo sentía) y contaba demasiados chistes a su costa para que Rosalie pudiese sentir algo más que unas ganas inmensas de arrancarle la cabeza cuando ese juego acabase. Pero nunca lo hacía.

_-De acuerdo. Dado que no cambiarás de opinión…_

_-¡Increíble! El chucho ha pensado._

_-… te convenceré con una demostración práctica._

Ella siempre volvía a acudir a sus citas, el ganador siempre estaba demasiado poco claro para dejar las cosas tal cual. Se había dejado involucrar demasiado en esa espiral enfermiza de besos como mordiscos, caricias obscenas y rasgar de ropas en un oscuro rincón del bosque. Quería dejarlo, debía dejarlo, y sin embargo… volvía. Por mucho que supiera que para él era una forma de aliviar y olvidarse del sufrimiento, por mucho que temiera tanto que Emmett lo descubriese, por mucho… Tal vez es por eso por lo que Jacob Black la ha vuelto adicta a su juego. Porque es capaz de cubrir esa faceta de la personalidad de Rosalie a la que le gusta el peligro que ya pocas cosas en este planeta le pueden ofrecer (y en las cuales no viene implícito poner en riesgo a su familia, como siempre ocurre cuando Bella Swan está cerca).

_Antes de que a Rosalie le diera tiempo a hacer nada Jacob ya la tenía aplastada contra la pared y la estaba besando con furia. Y antes de que pueda tomar control de su propio cuerpo, le estaba correspondiendo._


End file.
